Futurama
Futurama is an American cartoon that was made by Fox. Futurama came out in March 28, 1999 and it ended in September 3, 2013. The show was censored in America and the UK. Adult Swim and TBS censored certain scenes for the American broadcast due to their network standards. Sky 1, Pick TV and Channel 4 censored the UK broadcast. Sky 1 toned down the language, Pick TV toned down the language and Channel 4 toned down sexuality, violence and language. Censorship UK Censorship Channel 4 Season One *Episode 1 #The scene where Bender says “You’re full of crap, Fry.” it was changed to “You make a persuasive argument, Fry.” *Episode 4 #The scene that shows Leela sitting behind Bender and Fry was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Guys, do you mind?” was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Here we go, you can use this as an eye poker.” was cut. #The scene that shows Bender handing Leela a fork was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “Leela you’re obviously confused, and aroused.” it was changed to “Leela you’re obviously confused.” *Episode 7 #The scene where Bender says “No of course not. It was...uh...porno!” it was changed to “No of course not. It was...uh...uh!” #The scene where Fry says “So, this is Little Neptune?” was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Yep. Every chef knows the place to get exotic gourmet ingredients.” was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Among other things.” was cut. #The scene that shows a Vending Machine in a nearby ally that says “Buy refreshing crack!” was cut. #The scene that shows a junkie interesting his money into the vending machine was cut. #The scene that shows the junkie waiting for the crack was cut. #The scene that shows the crack getting stuck on it’s way to the bottom was cut. #The scene that shows the junkie crying due to the machine not giving him his crack, and slinks to the floor in anguish was cut. *Episode 8 #The scene where Fry says “In my day, the internet was only used to download pronography.” was cut. #The scene where the Professor says “Actually, that’s still true.” was cut. #The scene that shows one of the scientists who has just helped to launch the rocket turns to her partner and asks if he might help he with her with her sexual inhibitions was cut. #The scene that shows the scientist's parenter agreeing to do it was cut. #The scene that shows the two scientists undressing was cut. #The scene that shows Fry disappointed due to Farnsworth turning off the movie was cut. #The scene where Bender says “..aw, crap.” was cut. *Episode 9 #The scene that shows the message “Condemned by the Space Pope” was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Hey what kind of party is this? There’s no booze and only one hooker.” was cut. #The scene where Fender says “Don’t be a drag, man. We’re jacking’ on!” was cut. #The scene that shows Fender getting a jolt of pleasure was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Well...if jacking on will make strangers think i’m cool...I’ll do it!” it was changed to “Well...if strangers think i’m cool...I’ll do it!” #The scene where Bender says “Hey, do I preach to you when you’re lyin’ stoned in the gutter?” it was changed to “Hey, do I preach to you?” #The scene where Leela says “Are you jacking on in there?” was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Did he use his tongue?” was cut. #The scene where Fry says “A little.” was cut. #The scene where Fry says “It’s just like when my friend Richie swore he wasn’t taking drugs,drugs, then he sold me my mom’s VCR...and latter I found out he was taking drugs!” was cut. #The scene where Fry says “And there’s Hookerbot 5000.” it was changed to “And there’s.” #The scene where the Devil says “Publishing indecent magazines.” was cut. *Episode 10 #The scene where Bender says “Was that before or after you slept with him?” was cut. #The scene where Inez says “...or at least use him to conceive a grandchild for us.” was cut. #The scene where Leo says “And why isn’t he here right now fathering our grandchild?” it was changed to “And why isn’t he here right now?” #The scene where Brannigan says “I just want you to know I’ll be there to score you on the rebound.” it was changed to “I just want you to know I’ll be there on the rebound.” *Episode 11 #The scene where Fot-Bot says “It’s my first time, I’m really nervous.” was cut. *Episode 12 #The scene where Bender says “Hey Leela, it’s that idiotic windbag you slept with.” it was changed to “Hey Leela.” #The scene where Brannigan says “Which reminds me...” was cut. #The scene that shows Brannigan looking at Leela was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “Leela, perhaps before we head into battle you’d like to love to me in case one of us doesn’t come back.” was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Maybe we should wait until afterwards in case neither of us come back.” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “Here’s hoping.” was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Sleeping with you.” was cut. #The scene where Zoidberg says “Aha!” was cut. #The scene that shows Zoidberg whipping out his claw was cut. #The scene that shows Zoidberg pointing his claw at Leela’s face was cut. #The scene that shows Zoidberg’s claw getting caught on Leela’s fake eyeball was cut. #The scene that shows Leela’s fake eyeball stuck on Zoidberg’s claw was cut. #The scene that shows Zoidberg sniffing Leela’s fake eyeball and eating it was cut. #The scene where a Female Lawyer says “Having loads of sex!” was cut. *Episode 13 #The scene where the Professor says “It’s all of the same crap.” was cut. #The scene where Fry says “My sperm.” was cut. #The scene where Tran-Bot says “Why you so stupid, stupid?” was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!” was cut. #The scene where Tran-Bot says “You couldn’t afford it, honey!” was cut. #The scene that shows Fry holding his throat was cut. #The scene where Grumka-Lunka says “Hardass.” was cut. #The scene where Glurmo says “I heard that!” was cut. #The scene that shows the Grumka-Lunka whimpering, and walking away was cut. #The scene that show the boat going into a tunnel was cut. Season Two *Episode 1 #The scene where Bender says “Ow, my ass!” it was changed to “Ow!” #The scene where Bender says “Hey, I got a busted ass here, I don’t see anyone kissing it!” was cut. #The scene that shows Bender breaking the bottle was cut. #The scene that shows Leela breaking Bender’s arm was cut. #The scene that shows Leela forcing Bender to drop the bottle, which results in it being smashed. #The scene where Bender says “You about done?” was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Next time, I’m keeping it!” was cut. #The scene that shows Leela tossing Bender’s arm back to Bender was cut. #The scene where Bender says “There, this’ll teach those filthy bastards who’s lovable.” was cut. #The scene where the Professor says “...and good old American faeces!” was cut. #The scene that shows a hand on Fry’s heart was cut. #The scene where Fry says “God bless America!” was cut. #The scene where the 3 armed mutant says “...this is our library…” was cut. #The scene that shows Bender looking at the books was cut. #The scene where Bender says “Nothing but crumpled prono and Ayn Rand.” was cut. #The scene where the 3 armed mutant says “An unspoiled virgin!” #The scene where the woman mutant says “Nice try Leela, but we’ve seen Zap Brannigan’s web page!” was cut. #The scene where the 3 armed mutant says “And rip her shirt a little.” was cut. #The scene that shows Duane ripping some of her shirt was cut. #The scene where the 3 armed mutant says “When El Chupanibre comes for the virgin.” it was changed to “When El Chupanibre comes.” #The scene where Bender says “The secret is to stop giving a rat’s ass about anyone else, and start thinking about the things you want.” it was changed to “The secret is to start thinking about the things you want.” #The scene where Leela says “And a Toblerone!” was cut. *Episode 2 #The scene that shows Bender looking at Leela was cut. #The scene where Bender says “He means you guys did it.” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “And, on that occasion did you not have ex with someone?” was cut. #The scene that shows Leela groening was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Yes.” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “Please point out the person in the courtroom you had sex with.” it was changed to “Please point out the person in the courtroom.” #The scene where Fry says “Whoooo!” was cut. #The scene that shows Brannigan smoking a cigar, and wearing a cowboy hat was cut. #The scene that shows Brannigan outside a building with the word “Sex” on the front was cut. #The scene that shows the Crazy Old Lady’s limousine pulling up was cut. #The scene that shows Brannigan winking at her was cut. #The scene that shows her pointing at Kiff was cut. #The scene that shows Kiff getting ordered to get into the back seat of the limousine was cut. #The scene that shows the limousine driving away was cut. #The scene where Leela says “Now move your lazy asses and start scrubbing the ship!” it was changed to “Now start scrubbing the ship!” #The scene where Leela says “I never loved you.” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “I mean physically!” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “I could paint a fence, or service you sexually, or mop the floor.” it was changed to “I could paint a fence, or mop the floor.” #The scene where Brannigan says “...I see. Does she by any chance give the crew members spankings?” was cut. #The scene where Fry says “No she just makes us do work and stuff.” was cut. #The scene where Brannigan says “Good, good. But did she ever institute some sort of bar-bottom spanking policy, let me go in your place.” was cut. *Episode 3 #The scene where that shows Amy going to the party ‘Dudes for the Legalisation of Hemp’ was cut. #The scene where Amy is talking to the Party's Representative, and says "So, is it true that you can make all sorts of shirts and ropes out of hemp?" #The scene where the Party Representative is talking to Amy, and says "Dave’s not here, man…" was cut #The scene where Amy is talking to the Party Representative, and says "I also heard hemp makes great shampoo?" was cut. #The scene where the Party Representative is talking to Amy, and says "It does?! No way! I gotta check out this brochure…" was cut. #The scene that shows the Party Representative getting a burger from under his desk, and starts to eat it was cut. #The scene where Fry says "Okay then, screw it." it was hanged to "Okay then!" #The scene where Bender says "Bodies are for hookers and fat people." it was changed to "Bodies are for fat people." #The scene that shows Leela carrying Bender’s head along a corridor, past a sign that says "Movie stars", a sign that says "B-movie stars", a sign that says "porn stars" and a sign that says "TV stars" was cut. #The scene where Bender says "Now, which group of heads is good enough for me to hang out with? Fry? Fry?" was cut. #The scene where President Clinton is talking to Leela, and says "Hey, sugar-cookie! You know, legally, nothing I can do counts as sex anymore!" was cut. #The scene where President Ford says "I apologise for his rudeness, ma’am, he gets this way around meaty-looking women." was cut. #The scene where Bender says "… so then the hooker-bot says “that’s not my extension slot”, and my friend says, “that’s not my gold-plated 25-ping connector!” was cut. #The scene that shows Bender and George Washington laughing was cut. #The scene where George Washington is talking to Bender, and says "Ah, Bender, thou robots really cracketh me up." was cut. #The scene where Leela says "He doesn’t want to hear about your ding-dong!" was cut. #The scene where Bender says "That double-crossing bastard! How dare he run off with Richard Nixon!" it was changed to "That double-crossing! How dare he run off with Richard Nixon!" #The scene where President Nixon says "Now, beat it, before I get Cambodian on your asses!" it was changed to "Now, beat it!" #The scene where President Nixon says "I’ll sell our children’s organs to zoos for meat, and go into people’s houses and wreck up the place! Mwahaha!" it was changed to I’ll go into people’s houses and wreck up the place! Mwahaha!" *Episode 4 #The scene where Bender says "Lick my frozen metal ass!" was cut. #The scene where Leela says "He'll hunt you down and blast your ass from here to Pakistan." was cut. Season Six *Episode 2 #The scene where Amy says "Who's up for a orgy?" was cut. #The scene that shows everyone excited was cut. #The scene where Bender says "Like the Pimpsons? And Assarama? it was changed to "Like Assarama?" #The scene where Fry says "You mean..." was cut. #The scene that shows Fry whispering to Fransworth was cut. #The scene that shows the crew getting angry at Fry was cut. #The scene that shows Fransworth slapping Fry was cut. #The scene where you hear a whip crack was cut. #The scene the shows Amy in a dominatrix outfit was cut. #The scene where Amy says "So...the orgy's off?" was cut. #The scene where Sal says "I'll think it overs while I engage this 5$ hooker." it was changed to "I'll think it over." #The scene where Sal says "Yucks! I don't want no 3$ hooker! I'm going back to the adults bookstore!" it was changed to "Yucks I'm going back to the adults bookstore!" #The scene where Fry says "I thought this was the public library." was cut. #The scene where Bender says "Nope! Pubic Library!" was cut. Sky 1 Season One *Episode 10 #The scene where Fry says “Talk about a mood-killer.” was cut. Season Two *Episode 3 #The scene where Bender says "That double-crossing bastard! How dare he run off with Richard Nixon!" was cut. Season Six *Episode 1 #The scene where Fry says "Expect no one drew magic marker pensises on my forehead." was cut. Pick TV Season Three *Episode 6 #The scene where Flexo says "You bastard! They treated me like a animal and that's what I've become." was cut. #The scene Flexo laughing was cut. #The scene where Flexo says "Nah, you're alright." was cut. #The scene where Hermes says "Hello H, Selassie!" was cut. Season Five *Episode 8 #The scene where Fry says "Those bastards!" was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene where Bender says "Take that, Boothaven, you deaf bastard!" was cut. Season Six *Episode 1 #The scene where Robot Leela says "I'll kill you, you slut cops!" it was changed to "I'll kill you!" USA Censorship Adult Swim Season Two *Episode 13 #The scene where Professor Farnsworth says "Holy zombie Jesus!" The word "Jesus" was bleeped out. *Episode 16 #The scene where Professor Farnsworth says "Sweet zombie Jesus!" The word "Jesus" was bleeped out. TBS Season Two *Episode 16 #The scene where Professor Farnsworth says "Sweet zombie Jesus!" was muted. Where to find it uncensored The DVD’s are completely uncensored. Category:TV Category:Cartoons Category:USA censorship Category:UK censorship Category:Stub Category:Needs image Category:Sky1 Category:Channel 4 Category:TBS Category:Adult Swim Category:Pick TV